Family and War
by Winter Frost22
Summary: When Anikin left Tatooine he not only left his mom, but his two siblings. Anikin believes they died and they think he died in the imperial blockade. Now Anikin is sent on a mission home to investigate reports of lightsaber wielders. Will Ani cross paths with his siblings before its too late? T for mentions of death, gore, and violence (Just being safe)
1. Flashback 10 years (Prologue)

Welcome to my story! For those of you who don't know me I'm Winterdays. I am a huge fan of Star Wars and have been writing a fanfic for it since around April. This is an edited version of this story because I decided to go back and fix some errors I made when first writing this. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Flashback 10 years (Prologue)

Anakin pov:

Leaving home was a hard decision but I was going to become a JEDI. The word was pasted into my brain. I imagined carrying a lightsaber and learning how to fight. Maybe one day I'll even become a Jedi master with an apprentice and everything! My thoughts strayed from my family until the moment I had to leave. Before exiting the house I said goodbye to my siblings, Katie and Will. They were so young Will, age 6 and Katie, age 4, today being her birthday. Their blue eyes shined with the gleam of held back tears. I hugged them hoping one day I would see them again. I said goodbye to my mother and left.

I went into space for the first time with my new master. I looked back at my planet, it looked so different from here. You could see small sandstorms on the surface with clouds looming above the small creases, that were actually giant depressions in the sand. I couldn't find where my village was which was discouraging ,but it didn't faze me to travel far away from Tatooine where I experienced my first fight with an apprentice of a notorious Sith Lord. The farther into the depths of space we got the smaller the planet I had once dwelled became smaller with distance. It soon disappeared no different to a dream, that you want to remember. Soon this planet became a distant memory. Everything I had once held close to my heart; friends, and most of all my family, were only blurred images in my mind.

My journey as a padawan was rapid, I was told I showed great potential by some, and to others I was no more than an orphan who wasn't found in time to meet my full potential. Especially after the death of my original Master Qui Gon, members of the Jedi Counsel wanted to send me back to my barren planet.

Fortunately Obi-Wan vouched for me and decided to take me in under his wing. I was so thankful for this. Obi-Wan became more than just my Master that day; he became a trusted friend and somewhat of a father figure, something I lacked when growing up as a slave. Now I'm a teenager getting ready to face the trials in hopes to become a Jedi Master.

Though I had to focus on my training, I still remember the promise I had made my family all those years ago before departing them. I will go back and liberate my village from the slavers and start a new era of peace and prosperity for them, without the fear of being taken away from their families.

No pov:

But, Anakin never could dream that all the people he loved believed him to be dead. He was considered a hero among the pilots, but on Tatooine he was no more than a dead boy, who was freed and so close to accomplishing his goals. Rumors spread that the battle that killed Qui-Gon at the blockade had also killed Ani. That he red faced horned demon that wanted to destroy him on Tatooine had succeeded in his mission.

His family mourned the loss of Ani, and their work would never be the same without their beloved optimistic and innovative brother by their side. Their smiles faded and the cheerfulness they had once shown was no more than what could have been considered a beautiful facade that hid their darkness. But, a fire stilled burned inside this seemly depressed and helpless families hearts, one that would shine through the darkest of nights and fueled a movement for freedom in a galaxy filled with many evils. Ones that none of the Skywalker children could be prepared for. The evil that was so enticing to unknowing people, who allowed fear and emotion control their lives.

A darkness that would turn siblings against each other in a war that would most certainly lead to loss.

Thanks so much for reading! After a comment saying that my story needed a bit of work I decided to go back to the beginning and edit my work! I'm so thankful for this person's advice. I would love to give this person a shoutout but unfortunately the comment was just by a guest. So whoever you may be thank you for encouraging me to improve as an author. I hope the rest of you guys will do similar giving me your feedback and I'd love to take it into consideration!


	2. The Mission

Hey guys! I told you I would write another chapter soon and I'll try to keep this pace going! I'm kinda disappointed that no one commented oh going to assume I just wrote a really good chapter;) Please keep being a,axing and enjoy

Chapter 2: The Mission

Anakin Pov:

" I told you already Snips, I won't talk about my past!"

" Cool it! I just asked a question" Ashoka replied in a defensive tone

" I'm sorry, but I still can't come to terms with it" I looked at her and she nodded her head and left me. I never wanted to look back on that life. Everyone I loved were gone. My mother killed by a bunch of savages and my siblings gone. My only way to cope was to push away their memories.

Katie Pov:

It's been years since my family was whole. My brother left us 10 years ago and died while trying to take down the imperial blockade. After that life went on but 6 years later my mom died. Now I'm left with Will my other brother. Since that moment I had one goal. To protect people in their names. My friends now me as Katie Skywalker, but my village knows me as the Huntress, protector of peace. We are rouges a small group of family and friends called Hunters. We are trained in the force and use lightsabers.

Anakin pov:

"Let me get this straight, we are going back to my personal hell."

Obi-Wan replied " Yes, there are Jedi there."

" Jedi?"

" I'm afraid so. We are worried about this group and which side they are on."

" Where are they?" I asked trying to think of different villages.

Obi-Wan hesitated then calmly said " In your old village Anikin."

The world stopped. How could that be possible? My village was barely know by people and certainly wouldn't be hiding the hq of some force users. Better yet we don't know if they are on the light side or not. For all we know we are walking into a trap set by the Sith.

I bowed to my master and walked away. I went to the docking bay and loaded my ship, preparing myself to go home.

Katie Pov:

" General Skywalker, a transport ship has landed outside the village."

I looked up from my work and went outside. I could see troopers and three others without armor. One girl and two men. The force was strong. One man seemed so familiar as if I have been in his presence before. I ignored it though and prepared for a full scale invasion.

I went back inside my home. I have lived here since I was born. Much has changed since then other then the one room where my brother slept. Nothing had been moved. But everything else had changed. Many of our neighbors moved due to many business shutting down in the area so we expanded our home which was continent since we housed so many people.

I turned to my brother and whispered " Will..."

He looked at me and replied " Yes?"

" I'm worried." Moving my head to motion to the kids " If anything happens I will never forgive myself."

"We will be fine. We always will be." He said with a sincere tone

" I hope." I said still concerned. This is the most prepared army we will ever face. Who knows maybe they come in peace but we won't know until later.

Anakin Pov:

We entered my village and nothing had changed. We settled into a hotel and waited for the sandstorm to pass.

*Fast Forward*

It's now nightfall. We had troopers on every corner. We got a call that people were coming from the east.

Katie Pov:

"It's time!" I said seeing the raiders coming as they did everyday. But this time it would be more difficult now that we have another large amount of people to protect.

Our soldiers were prepared and in formation. Everyone was armed with lightsabers and wore hoods to hide our faces. I gave the signal and each group left to go to their sectors. My boyfriend had taught us all in the ways of the force because he was trained at the Jedi temple. He got lost on a mission years ago with other younglings and was left behind.

I wasn't surprised to see the troopers but it Maude it difficult to get to the front lines in time. Hopefully they can defend themselves well enough till we all get to the front unspotted. I made in time for the first shot to ring out in the night. It was shot at would I would guess was a commander. Before the shot hit him I jumped in front of it and deflected it with my lightsaber. It's white blade standing out in the dark.

That's it for this chapter guys. I already did a disclaimer last chapter so that's done with. Remember to comment! I can't get better without your feedback. Anyone think the battle was going to be between the clones and the rouges? If so...SURPISE! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I will see you all next chapter.


	3. White the Color of Peace

Hey Guys! I am thrilled that this story got its first comment (Thanks Pink ranger 13!)! I know it seems insignificant but it is always fun getting a comment from a reader so please write comments! Let's get into the story.

Chapter 3: White the Color of Peace

Anakin Pov:

I was with Rex when the shot was fired. I was about to block it when a cloaked figure came down and ignited a lightsaber firing back at its source. She quickly ignited a second lightsaber and the sound of other lightsabers filled the night. I was in shock only people who dedicate themselves to the force and protecting people have them. The person began her charge with at least 100 people following in pursuit. More fire came from the opposing side.

Katie Pov:

They began to retreat as we got closer to their lines blocking their shots with ease. We stood still watching them fade into the dark. We turned to see the unarmored soldiers step forward. The younger of the two men and the female had their hands on their holsters while the other stood calmly with his arms at his side. I signaled everyone to put away their lightsabers and put mine back into my cloak. I walked to them with Will and my commanders in foot. When I reached them I smiled and said " Hello! We are pleased to meet you and have no harmful intentions."

Anakin Pov:

When the girl began to talk she seemed very composed for someone as young as she was. She couldn't be older then 14. A older boy stepped forward and said " Welcome to our village." He seemed less sincere then the girl with the outgoing personality.

Obi-Wan stepped forward to speak. He began " Thank you for your warm welcome. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. We were hoping to speak to you. Is there somewhere more appropriate to speak."

The girl smiled and said " Of course!" She began to walk a motioned for us to follow.

Katie Pov:

I lead the group to our home. And the younger man looked as if he had been here before. So I walked over to introduce myself. The man had baby blue eyes like I did. His brown hair fell messily over his forehead his eye scared from what I would assume was a previous fight. He looked up when I came up to him and smiled. I took down my hood and said " Hello. I'm The Huntress."

He smiled at me and replied " Nice to meet you, I'm Anakin."

That name was painful to hear. The same name as my brother. He was around his age too. He got to live the dream my brother never could. I didn't let my upset show. I smiled.

Anakin Pov:

The Huntress had an electric personality. But she was so mysterious I thought she would tell me her true name but obviously she isn't ready for that yet. She also seemed so familiar. Like I knew her. Before I started to think about where I was interrupted by a girl who said " Miss. Sk..."

Huntress spun quickly and cut her off "Yes Astrid"

" The sun will rise soon. This meeting should commence" Astrid said

Katie Pov:

That was close! But I can't worry about that now. I went to the front of the room and began " Ok guys! Let's get this meeting started!"

Once everyone was at attention I began." First I should give you some background on our group. We are on the light side of the force and protect this town from any danger. We use traditional force methods and we also got our crystal the same way you do. Our lightsabers are made Kyber Crystals which we harvested."

Obi-Wan spoke up " Who taught you our ways."

Eric stepped forward and the Jedi masters and the padawan's mouthed dropped in aw. Eric began and said " Nice to see you again."

*fast forward*

Anakin Pov

I was amazed that a group of people not trained by Jedi masters were so strong! But, my mind wondered back to the leader. It's like I knew her before. And the force seemed to call me to her. As if we were connected. Even her appearance reminded me of someone so familiar , but the memory was too far gone for me to remember. I decided to to sleep on it hoping it would come to me in the morning.

Katie Pov:

Why does he seem so familiar. At this point an idea jumped into my mind. No... It couldn't be him. He was dead, For ten years at that. I remember the funeral with the bodiless casket. But it made sense they did have the same name and eyes. The force must have wanted us to meet again. I ran down the hall to see Will. When I entered his room I screamed "HE'S ALIVE!"

Will dropped his papers and closed the door and we talked for hours about my evidence by morning he finally believed me. Now it's time to go find him and tell him that it was his siblings. After breakfast we ran to their hotel.

Anakin Pov:

In the morning I heard a knock at the door. I hoped it was Huntress, but it was only Obi-Wan informing me of our departure from this planet. It seems like I am always leaving this place. But I knew we had to report to the Jedi Council of the The Hunters.

Once I boarded my ship and we took off. A idea hit me like a brick. That was Katie! She isn't dead. I didn't get to say goodbye. Not only that but I couldn't tell her now. If only I had more time here. Why do I always keep leaving my family behind. I looked back to the warm surface of my home. All though I hate this place it would always be home as long as my family still lived there.

Hey guys hope you liked that chapter. If you read this and it ended at fast forward I apologize... I think the rest got cut out when I saved it (no duh but I think I pressed undo) so I am majorly sorry for that! But you know the drill please comment to give me feedback... Keep in mind people without accounts can comment too! Anyway I love you guys and I will see you next time! :)


	4. Dark vs Light

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile but I have not felt motivated to write but I'm back and I'm ready to write more frequently. I just have one request to you guys... comments really help and I want to hear from you. For example if you hate the chapter I won't write another similar to it in other stories. That's all so here is Dark vs. Light!

Katie Pov

It's been awhile since I last saw Anakin but the more I thought of him the more disturbance I felt in the force. After awhile I made my mind up I was to visit Coruscant. I prepared myself for the worse. As I got closer to the planets surface I noticed the large legions of troopers standing in front of the Senate building. They had a lot of security to get into the landing pad. Fortunately I made up a lie and they let us on.

Once landing I felt fear radiating off one building, the Jedi Temple. I ran towards it under the cloak of invisibility I passed clones killing guards left and right. I ran to the thrown room and looked out before closing the door. I saw my brother with blood red eyes. He like is army was slaying guards and hastily moved his way towards me. I looked in the room to see children hiding behind the chairs in which the Jedi masters sat. I unveiled myself and ushered the children away from their doom. Some stayed behind and as I hid the kids that did come with an invisibility shield the door opened and their stood my brother. The trusting children unknowing reviled themselves to him and he ignited his blade.

The people I saved sat in shock having watched the closest thing to siblings die in front of their very eyes. My eyes filled with tears from seeing Ani like this and from seeing those poor children die. They were so young and innocent. None of them thought that one of their masters the ones who are sworn to protect them would turn their blade. The blade that was used to protect others came down on them. Pain searing their skins as the plasma made clean cuts through their soft skin. After Anikin finished the deed he sensed us but since he couldn't see us he left the room as if nothing had happened. He left with a smile.

I realized that I needed to hurry to the aid of others so I quickly brought the children to my ship and had them hide underneath the deck. Then I ran to Padmé's room and she was preparing herself to leave for Mustafar under the orders of Obi-Wan. Knowing what Obi-Wan was planning and after seeing that my brother no longer had a conscience I joined her. When we landed on the planet that took heat a level above Tatooine Anakin waited to greet her. They had a small discussion and then Obi-Wan revealed himself. I hid myself in the entrance of the ship and waited. Anakin began to force choke Padmé and that's when I stepped in. Before to long Ani was flung across the floor. Padmé got up and ran to the ship. We closed the doors and waited. We heard Ani scream and then Obi-Wan re boarded the ship where we flew away from this desolate planet. No later then when we landed Padmé went into labor.

Padmé gave birth to two beautiful children one boy and a girl. Padmé made it through birth without an issue and recovered quickly. But when I went to see her and the children she cried saying how her heart was broken. But I reassured her that even though to keep Vader away from her children they would need to be separated from not only her but each other that together we would bring our Ani back.

(Back to the present)

Today the news spread around all the planets that Senetor Amidala had died. People began to mourn her loss. This was good for us because we could start planing how to bring Ani back. We returned to Tatooine with the children and Padmé. We would train them in the way of the force and fighting to prepare. When the time comes we will reunite with Leia and Luke and bring hope back to a world where the dark ruled. Everyone knows that even in the darkest of places the light will come to envelope the land with happiness and peace. We are building a rebellion. All rebellions are built on hope. The dark may have one this fight but more fights will come and darkness will be obliterated soon enough.

hey again! Hope you all liked that(sorry it was short). I know the title made it sound more action packed but I thought it would be a nice way to show what an alternative ending to Revenge of the Sith would look like! Also I just had to include a Rouge One quote! Also I would like to take time to mention Carrie Fisher. She was and forever will be our Princess and will live on in our hearts for as long as we keep her memories close to our hearts. That's all for now see ya next time fam!


	5. May The Force Be With You

HELLO! I said I'd try to write more sooo here I am! Like I said last chapter please make sure to comment! So here is May The Force Be With You. I did have a co-writer during this chapter and I just wanted to say check out her Watpad ( Ami_Plays_Clarinoot) she is incredible talented(waaaay more than me!) Anyway here is what you came here for!

May the Force Be With You

~18 years since last chapter~

Katie's Pov

Life has never been the same after that fateful night. The children were trained under my ranks, but they lived their lives in fear of having the teachers turn on them like Ani had many years ago. Many nights were spent thinking of that day. How a mother was separated from her children, siblings that watched their brother do the unthinkable, and doing nothing as children met their untimely and painful demise. These things brought us all together in hopes to bring peace back to a galaxy now shadowed by darkness. Training the last couple of years has been great. Our army had never been stronger. Luke and Leia are now 18! It's been so hard to see Luke daily but knowing that we couldn't speak to him until he had discovered more about his family. I hadn't known much of Leia since she went to Alderaan, but I saw plenty of Luke going back and forth from Tosche Station. How I wish I could speak to my niece and nephew just once. But if it were that easy the Jedi Order would still be standing along with the Republic. And Ani would be the face of a Revolutionary Era of peace in the Galaxy along with the countless Younglings that once looked up to him.

3rd person pov

Vader in deep meditation had images of his mother and Padmé float through his thoughts. But soon the scene turned black, and a small light appeared in the distance. The glow light the night sky and showed where he was. He was in a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. He went forward towards the light. The closer he got the more the source glowed. As he approached it he saw the silhouette of people in the center of the glow. There were several small ones to what he assumed were children and one that stood out from them all. Standing tall and proud like a guardian angel the person looked down not appearing to have recognized his presence. He moved closer with an arm outstretched to get the girls attention when the girl looked up and opened her eyes. The shields white light intensified giving off a less inviting that looked more of a laser.

Vader knew the girl. Her eyes had the color that had been passed down from generation to generation in his family. His sister stood there protecting the children who didn't show their faces clearly out of fear of the man. At first he thought it was because of his suit made to induce fear in all who approach him. But he looked down and saw his old clothing (The ones from the Clone Wars) As if this couldn't get stranger his sister looked at him with disdain as if she knew what he had done. He looked at her with more detail after noticing this. She was pale and wore a frown which was very out of character.

He was brought from his train of thought after losing control of his emotions. He waited there in solitude until a small knock was at his door. An Imperial Adviser named Mia entered. She wore a red and black dress with bronze jewelry. She spoke softly but with confidence telling him news of another victory earned by the Imperial Army. She also reported on different Stormtrooper facilities. She was the only adviser he trusted. She reminded him of her and she was like a sister.

Little did he know that she was part of something bigger. Mia was part of his sisters army and her purpose was not only to infiltrate the ranks of the imperial army but to protect what meant most to Katie, her family. So cautiously Mia entered under the watch of other officials until she was hand picked by Vader himself. Her job was a success so far. Under her watch no harm would come to Vader.

Mia Pov

My hands were shaking as I approached Vader's sanctum, but I willed myself to stand fearlessly as I walked past the stormtroopers guarding the door and knocked lightly at the metal. I tried to picture how I, a high ranking member of the Imperial Advisory and Intelligence Bureau, even an undercover one, should act. Over the past year, I had been steadily rising in station, all the while constantly reporting and passing information to the Hunters through various loyal servants and handmaid. I had stepped forward for this mission after my commander, Katie, had asked for volunteers. I was the first recruit to the Hunters after she found me, a Force-sensitive junker and smuggler, stranded on Tatooine, and she trusted me like a sister.

The door to the room slid open, and I quickly cleared my head and walked into the room. Ahead of me, with his back turned to me as he stood gazing out, was Vader. His labored breathing filled the silence before he spoke, "What news have you brought me today, Advisor Teraan?"

I put on a cruel smile and bowed my head, "My Lord, our forces have successfully infiltrated the Mandalorian base on Concord Dawn. Any members of the Protectors there who had rebel sympathies or would not join us were terminated".

I could hear what sounded like a chuckle from Vader's mask. "Good. And what of our facilities?"

I kept my head down, "The Imperial Academies on Lothal and Mandalore are operating on schedule, and the cadets at Starstrike Academy are scoring top marks".

I looked up and saw him turning around and coming towards me. At first I panicked, and was about to pull out my lightsaber, but then he gently, almost kindly, put his hand on my shoulder. "Good work Mia. I think now that you are the one I need for a special mission".

He went over to a holoscreen and pressed a button. An image of a green planet appeared, and I looked upon my home planet. "Alderaan", I said.

"Correct. And this," up popped a picture of an older man, "is Senator Bail Organa. We have reason to suspect that he has been supporting cells of rebels, including one called the Ghost crew. I need you to go undercover and investigate him, and if need be, apprehend him. In reward," Lord Vader looked at me, "I will ask the emperor to make you my personal assassin and advisor".

I smiled, for real this time, and bowed "It would be my pleasure".

Lord Vader dismissed me and I went back to my chamber, stunned by the news of other rebel cells and also the reward position that would allow me to on it or Vader without hurting him. I went to my personal chamber to write a journal entry of the recent events. I spent an hour writing detailed descriptions of the events and the new mission I was going to undertake, and as always I ended my entry with "May the Force Be With You."

I closed the journal and called for one of my handmaidens to deliver it, secretly, to Tatooine. I then stood up and called "Petrak!"

A young man with steely gray eyes, my most trusted bodyguard, ran in the room. "Yes, Lady Teraan?"

I smiled, "Prepare my ship. I'm going home".

3rd Person Pov

On her ship, Mia hid her new holo-journal hiding it among her belongings in her closet, knowing that if she were caught with it she would be sentenced to death. She spied a picture of her with Katie and sighed. She hadn't seen her Master in a year, and she knew that the strain of keeping thirty Force-sensitive secret was difficult to bear. Mia went to bed prepared to keep up her facade until she could return home.

Vader also was hiding things at this time. He knew the Emperor would be displeased if he discovered that emotions other than anger were being displayed at all times. So to regain his composure he went back to the moment where he began down the path to greatness. The thought brought anger and darkness to the heart of Vader. The moment his mom died he vowed to get vengeance but after he achieved this he was power hungry and wanted to keep building on this to become better and combat. With that Vader went to bed with the same spark of evil he had when he murdered the younglings.

Katie's Pov

I just had gotten to the last journal entry Mia had sent to me via her handmaid. This was as good an opportunity as any to finally receive aid from a rebellion and keep an eye on Vader. As I finished it I read the phrase written at the end of every entry. And even though she could not reply I said " May the force be with you, and with you always my Padawan."

-Role Chapter End Credits-

Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this chapter! Thanks again to my friend for helping me out!

In other news you can now write comments anonymously apparently you couldn't before so if that was preventing you from giving me feedback then that was taken care of. I'll see you all next chapter and May the Force Be With You!


	6. Hunt or Be Hunted

Yo fam! I am back and I am happy to announce Ami_Plays_Clarinoot is going to be my official co-author for the rest of the story! So here is a little insight into her energetic and twisted mind...

Hello my dudes this is Ami speaking and I just wanna say that you're doin' good reading this fanfic, and if you comment anything bad about my fam, so help me Jesus, I will come through the screen and…. What!?I didn't say that! Anyways, enjoy, follow me on wattpad and DFTBA!

*To Winter* Am I going according to script?

I'm sorry about that so please comment it really gives me an idea of how you guys like it. Lets try to get five comments. Anyways here is Hunt or Be Hunted

Mia Pov

As my ship landed, I looked out the window of the shuttle, catching glimpses of a blue lake and vibrant green gardens mixed in with buildings that added the rosy colors of the sunset to their silver texture. Aldera. The capital of my home world, Alderaan. As the shuttle neared the largest building, the royal palace, I spotted a man walking out onto the landing platform. His brown hair was turning gray at the sides, and he wore senatorial robes, so I knew that this was Senator Organa.

The shuttle landed, and I rose to exit the shuttle. As the ramp lowered, I smoothed my Imperial garb and walked down. Bail was waiting for me on the other side of the landing platform, and as I reached him, I nodded my head respectfully, "Senator Organa".

The Senator looked at me with disdain, and I could tell that he thought I was an Imperial. "Good evening, Miss. I trust that you are the Advisor Lord Vader sent?", he asked.

I nodded, and replied, "Mia Teraan of the Imperial Advisory and Intelligence Bureau. I was sent by Lord Vader to investigate possible rebel activity, and to me, it seems here that the Phoenix rises from the ashes".

The Senator's eyes widened, "You are a member of the Rebellion?"

I smiled, "Not exactly", and pulled back my robe to reveal my now-tinted lightsaber, "I am part of a group of Force-sensitive people who call ourselves Hunters. We are a band of wielders who either never received Jedi training or escaped Order 66, but we have established a base on Tatooine and are fighting and training the best we can".

Senator Organa eyes narrowed, "If this is true, why are you Lord Vader's closest confidant?"

"I have been undercover, on orders of my master, for a year", I replied, "Right now, I need to know if there are other rebel cells who would be able to help us, for you see,", here I lowered you voice to a whisper, "we know the location of the Skywalkers, all three of them".

Bail paled, but then he smiled widely, "Come inside, and I'll see what I can do for you my rebels", he said.

I smiled and started to follow him, but then a cold feeling swept through me, a evil feeling. Shivering, I turned around, but all there was was my crew, unpacking. I continued to follow Bail, but a dark premonition now haunted my thoughts

Master, wherever you are, be careful.

Katie Pov( During the events of Mia's Part)

I worried of the outcomes of Mia's mission. Her close connection to the force and our army could lead to problems such as her being tortured and murdered. The second we are discovered we will be hunted down and tried for conspiring against the government. That's why I have decided to give her commands to return home as soon as possible so we could relocate to a different planet that is more secluded to lower the chances of us being found.

I prepared my legions for an inevitable attack if Mia doesn't return soon. Protecting each other was inscripted into our brains but killing to keep each other alive had not been a thought frequently brought up. I called my brother over to speak of how the drills would function

"These drills may mean life and death but are they truly necessary at this moment. We haven't received any word of an attack and the Force is calm at the moment. Shouldn't our focus be on packing for the move." Will said with his concerned tone.

I looked in his eyes and saw fear. Even Generals can be scared of the unknown. I replied quietly so the others couldn't hear " There is no need for a warning and I sense a future attack. My meditation and connection with the Force has been giving me a bad feeling for days now. These children need to be prepared."

Will looked into my eyes seeing the great sorrow that lies beneath the blue orbs. My eyes were like an ocean treacherous and filled with waves. He looked away towards the groups preparing supplies and nodded.

We set up different stations to help prepare against an attack from the empire. The first one was a duck and cover exercise. Second a hunting exercise. They were subjected to the dark halls of the compounds with their guns set to stun. Staff members would act as members of the imperial army. I knew the tasks would help if the threat that loomed in the Force found us.

The training exercises finished nicely all of our members were prepared. This is when I heard a call in the Force. "Master, wherever you are, be careful."

I smiled for I knew Mia had come in contact with another rebel sect. I didn't reply because I know that I couldn't distract her. It was time for her to become the master and I hope that everything works out.

The bond between a Master and a Padawan was sacred and unbreakable. I have had many Padawans but none have been like Mia. Our friendship grew more through the years even after officially being declared a staff member (same honor as Jedi knight) I knew where ever she may be my teachings will guide her.

My meditative state was once again disrupted by darkness. Troops. Many of them lined in battle formation. The full moon rising over the planet illuminating the sand storm. We had a week. There wasn't a moment to spare. I prepared many ships and now waited till morning to proceed with evacuation procedures.

Though I feared the empire I knew fear lead to hatred which lead to imbalance. Calm and collected were the only two things I needed to focus on.

In a world where you rise up it's necessary to hunt or you will be hunted.

3rd Person pov

The battle squadrons began to gather onto ships to set off for Tatooine. An anonymous tip gave them the location to the Hunters base. The programmed soldiers were in perfect positions with blasters in hand and and armor freshly shined. Hopefully the Hunters will get out in time for they would be drastically outnumbered 1:15. The survival rate would not be high which would devastate everyone. Escape times were limited but if anyone could manage it would be Katie.

Padmé's Pov

The base was in complete chaos. My mind was having a breakdown thinking of everything. How my husband someone who promised to love me unconditionally turned away from me and tried to kill me. Then I gave birth to my beautiful twins but had to say goodbye to both of them to save them from being found and killed. For a mother knowing that your children will never know you is crushing.

Still, my role now is to be a mother to the children in my new family. I looked on seeing them use their stun guns on the staff members. There faces were filled with fear and sadness. I knew my place was to protect them. I would be the best mother these children will ever know and from this day forth I vow that no harm will come of my family. And if that meant I sacrafice myself for them, so be it.

I also promised myself that if Luke ever were to become part of the rebellion that I would protect him as well. I would tell him who I was and makeup for the lost time. I would try to remake my life. And maybe one day when the empire falls my husband will be at my side with my children helping reside over the newly found peace and the forming of a new Senate. Maybe my dreams from all those years ago will be granted.

There was no room to move backwards now it's time for me to become the fiery and persistent girl I once was. This is my fight and I have no intent on backing down!

~Meanwhile~

Mia's Pov

After changing into my more comfortable, older clothes, I met Bail in the conference room of the palace. He offered me a seat at a round table and had a servant bring us drinks before setting into business.

"So, I take it that these Hunters of yours are overseen by my old friend Obi-Wan Kenobi? How is he?", he asked.

I shook my head, "While Master Obi-Wan did assist us at first, he drew himself away into recluse a long time ago. I am not even sure if he still lives". I set my cup down, "Nowadays, we are led by Huntress and Orion, known to few as Katie and Will Skywalker, the siblings of the late Anakin".

Bail raised his eyebrows, "I had no idea that Anakin had siblings. I always assumed that since Anakin had no father, he was an only child". He straightened and smiled, "And how is my old friend, Senator Amidala?"

I smiled, "She prefers Padmé Skywalker now, but she is still as kind as ever. She acts as our adoptive mother, and handles all outside world interactions. She watches over all of us".

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and a yellow-clad pilot walked into the room. Bail's smile widened, and he said "Ah, Captain!", before standing to greet the man. Turning to me, he said, "Lady Teraan, this is Captain Antilles, my chief of security".

I smiled, "It's an honor, Captain".

He gave me a respectful nod,"Likewise, and then turned to Senator Organa, "Senator, you are receiving a transmission from the Ghost".

Bail waved his hand, "Put it through, and while you are at it, call my daughter down. She needs to be a part of something.", he commanded. Captain Antilles bowed and left, and a hologram began to appear in front of us. Ahead of me stood a Twi'lek woman in a pilot's uniform and, to my shock, a boy of about my age, wielding a lightsaber.

The woman spoke, "Senator Organa, I assume you have a mission for us. What do you need us to do?"

Bail smiled and said "Actually, Hera, this is not my mission. It's hers". Hearing my self addressed, I stepped into the holograms view range, and the duo looked at me in surprise. "Senator Organa, who is this?", the boy asked.

I piped up, "My name is Mia Teraan, codename Mercury, and I am a member of a group of Force-sensitive rebels called Hunters. And who are you?"

The woman, presumably Hera, said "Captain Hera Syndulla, leader of the Ghost crew, and this is Ezra Bridger, a Jedi Padawan. Why did you contact us?"

"My crew of Hunters is growing in size rapidly, and with that many force sensitive children and adults, we're going to attract a lot of a attention. Recently we've been having premonitions of invasion on our planet, so we need to escape now" , I said.

Hera thought for a minute, then said, "I'm not sure if we have the manpower for a full evacuation, but if a large group of Jedi died, then Kanan would never let me hear the end of it…", She trailed off, but then looked decisive. "All right, we'll just have to take a risk".

The boy, Ezra, smirked, "As if we don't take risks all the time! Count us in".

I beamed, "That's great, now all I need to do is contact my master and-", I was cut off as a wave of darkness crashed into my brain from my empathy link on Tatooine. Barely, I could hear the voices of Bail and the rebels, but my mind was mainly flooded with a cold, numb feeling.

Something, someone evil, was heading to Tatooine.

3rd Person Pov

Life puts people through challenges to prove themselves. The best generally will rise to the top. But in a world where the worst people are at the top and take authority, these morals are switched. The people underneath them are left to fight for their lives. The Hunters become the hunted for the people around them fear them overcoming them leading to their downfall. As you can see in this society there is nothing left but a dystopia, a world filled with fear and sadness.

How can a world that seemed so perfect, flawless, and at peace turn to such a destructive path. Well the answer lies within ourselves. We are likely to act with cowardice and arrogance that it overshadows our judgment. As in the example of Vader, he wanted to protect his family he gave into temptation and began down a path in which he would give up his morals and sanity.

A good government is built on hope. Able to bounce back from disaster with the help of hopeful people who lived in squalor during the time of the hardship. Those people become the leaders worth remembering.

Now it's time to ask yourself how you would act in this situation would you be the hunted that becomes the hunter or the Hunter that becomes the hunted.

~credits~

Wow that was a long chapter! Sorry not sorry. I really want to continue to get a chapter out every night. That may change in the near future depending on if Ami and I are both able to write at that time. Surprisingly we don't just sit at home writing fanfics all day (le gasp). Anyway… I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ami I really want to see some comments. Any feedback is good feedback in my opinion. So don't be shy and go to the comments. Love you guys and I will be back with the next chapter soon!


	7. Guns and Ships

Hey everyone! This is a really important chapter and update for the rest of the story. That is one of the main reasons this chapter has taken so long to post. I really want to stress the importance of you guys leaving me and Ami feedback. None of you have left a single comment and it would really be appreciated. Anyone can comment! Anyway… I missed you guys and lets get back to the story shall we?

~Guns and Ships~

Vader Pov

I was in my study, meditating on my advisor's mission on Alderaan. In my vision, I saw her talking with Senator Organa, but then, as I watched, a bright white thing in the shape of a bird flew down and engulfed the two of them It turned towards me, and then changed into the form that had haunted my dreams of late. Her steely blue eyes, identical to mine, stared at me with a mixture of hatred and compassion, as the silhouettes of a multitude of black-robed figures wielding lightsabers.

A force of that size could destroy all that I have worked to create

I concentrated harder, and for the first time, the background became visible to me. A familiar desert planet with twin suns, a world I thought I would never visit again.

Suddenly, the door hissed open, and an officer ran into the room and bowed. "Lord Vader, the Empire has tracked several rumors of a host of surviving Jedi and rebellion officers to Tatooine. The Emperor himself has ordered that we investigate".

I faltered for a moment, but then my instincts kicked in. The girl's face continued to stare at me with disdain. She means nothing to me anymore

I rose, and my voice echoed through the room. "Set course for Tatooine. And alert the weapon. We may need it".

The man bowed and left, and I turned to my window, gazing out into space

No one will be left alive, not even her...

Mia's POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

"Advisor? Mia, are you alright?!"

I collapsed on the floor, a mind-numbing, cold, violent image rushing through my brain. I saw my family, my fellow Hunters, being cut down by Imperial soldiers. Vader advancing towards me, red blade ignited. Star Destroyers over Tatooine. And finally, an immense space station, of a kind I had never seen before, fired an immense green laser at a planet, and it was as if I could feel my body being obliterated by the searing light. I doubled over, pain slamming into my mind me, and I could only vaguely hear the worried voices of Bail and the rebels behind me.

"The other Hunters", I managed to gasp out, "Vader's coming for them, and he has a weapon… that can destroy our entire settlement". Quickly, I got up, and gripping the table, said to the captain, Hera, "Deploy your forces to Tatooine, quickly! We don't have much time".

I then turned to leave, but was stopped by the Senator. "Where are you going?", he asked, confused.

"I have to warn the Hunters! They'll die for sure if I don't get to them in time", I said before quickly running out of the room. As I neared my ship, I saw Petrak waiting by the ramp of my cruiser. As I approached, he caught a glimpse of my face and looked worried, "Lady Teraan, a what's wrong?" Before he could react, I pulled him to the side into a corner, looking him straight in his stormy eyes.

"First of all, I'm not a lady, so you can quit calling me that. Secondly, you know where and why I've been sending those holo-journals, yes?", I said quietly. Seeing his fearful and reluctant nod, I continued, "Well, I need to warn my associates of Vader's coming, and I need you to take me to Tatooine, without raising suspicion. It will be dangerous and you might get into serious trouble. Can you do this?", I asked.

At first, Petrak looked confused and frightened, but his features shifted to reveal a determined face, and he nodded. I smiled and released his shoulder, and we both ran onto the ship. As I got into the pilot seat and started to prepare the ship for takeoff, I heard Petrak's voice from behind me.

"Just for the record, I would do anything for you, my lady, no matter how dangerous".

For just a second, my cheeks flushed, but I quickly shoved the feeling aside, and took off, leaving Alderaan behind.

Master, I'm coming.

Katie's Pov

Ships were being quickly loaded. The children fear in their eyes ran in panic to their quarters. I followed on the main ship of the fleet. We took off and set course for Mia's ship where we would finally reconcile with each other. We would come back together as master and padawan the most sacred bond in the galaxy.

"Captain we are preparing for takeoff you should head to the bridge to oversee us." A crew member who trained under Will said to me in an urgent voice.

"Yes, of course I will be there in a minute." I replied sending the frantic young king away.

Will was always strict and all people under him were well behaved and disciplined. The boy was an example of a soon to be Jedi knight out of our ranks. After thinking about this for a while I joined the crew on the bridge. Now fate would be the deciding factor. The Force that surrounded me was screaming at me telling me of the hardships and struggles ahead of me and my people.

The Jedi have always been resilient but since we are no longer scattered among different planets one blow could lead to the extinction of all of us.

Then suddenly a vision came upon me…

A scream passed across the grassy field. Mia my padawan stood in front of a red sword. I fell to my knees. She looked at me with such innocence and hope. A tear fell from her eye as she mouthed the word that I feared the most from anyone of my students, "I'm sorry Master, I failed you."

The vision was too much for me to handle I let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor drifting out of consciousness with the knowledge of my first padawans death… nothing is stronger than the bond created between Padawan and Master was sacred and the only thing that could separate that bond is death itself. You would hope the master would be the one to die leaving the Padawan to carry on your teachings and ways but no this time I knew that once Mia died her memory would be gone. NO I won't allow it to happen. I will protect her, if it's the last thing I do.

I woke up with determination to protect everyone I loved. I was still on the bridge the crew surrounding me. They looked concerned but soon continued with their work. One of the crew quickly said, "Master, Mia's ship is now in range. We shall start the tractor beam to ensure her safe extraction from space."

I smiled. "Please do so quickly there is much that must be discussed."

Someone said soon after " Extraction complete. The passengers have now entered the ship."

I ran to the back of the ship and saw the friendly face of my padawan. We gave a short embrace and began to talk.

"Padawan…" I started

" Master there's so much intel I must share with you."

"Surly that can wait for just a moment"

"Vader is still good Master, their is hope for you to save him"

"Padawan…" I say with more urgency

She continued, chatting away about the intel she collected, until I snapped.

"MIA" I said my voice cracking my eyes staring intently at her.

"Master, what is wrong?"

"The Force has given me a vision of something terrible."

"What was it master?"

"I saw your death… you were slain by a red lightsaber."

"Master, I have seen these visions too. Don't worry', Mia said, putting her hand on my shoulder reassuringly

"I will protect you. Fate can be changed!"

We looked at each other for a while and then, suddenly, the ship shaked. This followed with a cacophony of screams from the younglings on board. Then the sound of many explosions came from the headset I wore that connected me to the other ships. We began to fall out of space onto a planet, one I recognized as Opyol, a terrestrial planet. I screamed into the microphone "BRACE FOR IMPACT"

With that I felt the ship enter the atmosphere at an astonishing speed. Followed by a final bang from impact with the surface. Silence. Not a sound could be heard any where. I exited the destroyed ship, and saw everyone waiting under the cover of some bushes. They ushered me to duck and cover, and motioned for me to look up. Starships lined the outer atmosphere. I knew now we had to prepare for battle.

Mia Pov.

As impacts rocked the ship, I quickly ran to the bridge. We had dropped out of hyperspace above Opyol, but as the ship circled the atmosphere, I caught sight of three Star Destroyers firing at us, including Darth Vader's personal Star Destroyer, the Executor. The ship shuddered again, then began to careen towards the surface. I closed my eyes and used the force to level the ship as it descended, angling it so that we could crash in a large clearing. As the ship impacted, I caught a youngling that had wandered into the bridge and braced myself.

The sound of screeching metal filled my ears, and I felt a piece of metal slice my shirt, leaving a cut on my arm. Wincing, I picked up the youngling and, breaking the window, climbed out of the ship. I used the Force to move the ship on its side so that the others could escape. Looking up, I saw our other ships careening towards us, but they soon slowed down. I turned to see my master holding her hand out in concentration. The ships careened to a stop, and I saw the crew of my ship looking weary as they exited. As the Hunters gathered on the ground, many of them looking scared, I caught a glimpse o shuttles emerging from the Star Destroyers above, landing on the opposite side of the field from us, I looked at my master, standing at the front of the group, and even though the thoughts of my vision were running through my head, I nodded to her. She looked grim, but nodded back, as I ignited my vibrant green blade, standing out from among the sea of white blades, and charged at the enemy

Katie POV

The battle began and Vader's troops quickly closed in. All across the giant field, Hunters cut through waves of stormtroopers, the younger children even deflecting blaster shots with ease. I caught Vader's eye from where I stood, and he looked at me with such sorrow but with a glare that told me all I needed to know. He was here for me. My death was the only thing that he could think of that prevented him from truly being part of the dark side. Mia saw this too, and she went into battle. I watched with pride as she swept through the stormtroopers, using advanced maneuvers and force techniques that I didn't know she possessed. She looked back at me, and I heard her voice in my head, The rebels will be here soon, and both of my ships are still working. Pull the Hunters out, and I'll hold them off. I did as she said and ordered the retreat through my headset, but as I turned around,my heart skipped a beat. Vader was slowly making his way towards Mia, his blood-red blade ignited. I couldn't let her die! I'm the master, I should die first, I thought as I ran past the front line to meet my brother in the middle. I was quickly met by stormtroopers and gun fire. I ignited my lightsabers and began to block. The Hunters gathered around me as we fought on. Vader was swift and quickly moved his way across the field.

Mia saw him coming, and, slashing her blade across the chest of a stormtrooper, turned to face him. They regarded one another with contempt, before she rushed at him, striking and parrying his attacks quicker than I could follow. However, I noticed that she was tiring, and I could see her attacks slowing down as Vader attacked more ferociously. I used the Force to push back the stormtroopers, and ran towards her. She parried him and struck at his shoulder, dislodging his armor, and at first, I thought she had won, but as she caught a glimpse of me and turned her head to me, his sword sliced out, cutting her lightsaber in half and running right through her chest. The plasma sword left a burning hole through her heart, and her eyes widened in shock, before they turned glassy and cold, causing her to fall on her knees before she fell to the ground going lifeless.

All I could do was scream "NO"

I was in disbelief. But now wasn't the time to mourn so I began to use my force abilities to talk to him. I could sense his fear and sadness. I reached out with the force trying to talk to him. I screamed "You don't have to do this Ani. Leave the hateful life you live join Will and I. We don't want to see you like this." Vader stopped in his path and looked me in the eyes. Then I heard his voice broken and rough "You can't help me, this is who I am now. I don't have a family. They all died a long time ago." My heart sunk to my chest. That wasn't my brother. But still he called back his troops. Then I truly understood what would happen when a battle station appeared. "Everyone to the ship!" I cried.

Everyone retreated to their ships. I ran over to my Padawan's lifeless body and tried to carry her, but time was short. Looking down at her body, her eyes wide and blank, I sighed and closed them, before placing her down gently, a single tear running down my face. " I'm sorry", I said, before running to the ship, and we took off as the death laser began to fire towards the surface. All ships successfully got out on time. But one didn't take off. It was the ship of my best friend and padawan. I let my tears fall as I remembered her face, as she had whispered something before she died. A flashback rushed through my mind.I heard a small voice say what I always dreaded

" I'm sorry, master. I failed you"

"MIA!" But it was too late. She was gone. Tears fell down my face as one of my closest friends said goodbye to me. I would not let her death be in vain.

Now all I could see of the planet was the ground being vaporised by the laser that came from the Death Star.

My ship had set course for Yavin 4, the current base of the Rebel Alliance. The other Hunters headed to Alderaan where they would help with small projects to keep the planet safe from the empire.

Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter played with your heartstrings. Also anyone see the two references? Comment if you did! This is the kind of writing that you will see from me in the future so I really hope you enjoyed. Cause I certainly loved the board meeting with Ami that planned this chapter and the rest of the story. Please leave a comment and check out my Wattpad, WinterFrost22_, I already have started a Star Wars fanfic there about Ashoka so please go take a look. Thanks guys and I will see you next time!

Ami's Note:Just so you are all aware, our board meetings involve Wheat Thins and Vocaloid songs. Peace!


	8. Broken Spirit

_Hey Guys! Wow it's been a while and I'm sooo sorry. So i'm just gunna do a super quick authors note that you all have to read. I know I know but please bare with me._

 _So I have noticed that one one actually comments on this story which breaks my heart cause I love you all and I would love the interaction. So please I don't care who you are bt please comment what you think. I know people read this story so why don't you comment? Come on guys. If you didn't know even without a fanfic account you can comment! I tend to PM people with accounts though It's just my way of saying thank you for feedback and I may even ask how you see the story going. I like being social because I believe it is a good way to make a community. So that's all please bare that in mind. So here is the chapter:_ **Broken Spirit**

3rd Person

Yarvin 4 a outpost for the rebel alliance. Here is where we find our hunters. Devastated after the lost of their friend Katie and Will discussed the future of their organization and Katie leaves to grieve the death of her padawan. The Hunters now under the control of Will are left with low moral and little hope for victory in this terrible conflict.

Katie Pov

"It should have been me" my mind screamed.

Why did I let her in the battlefield. I should be the one dead not her. The Padawan should outlive the master not the other way. How could fate be so cruel to take out such a creative and kind person.

I sat pondering this question. My body was destroyed I had cuts that had gone untreated after the crash and I was on the verge of collapsing due to my lack of sleep. How could I sleep when I know that her final words would plague me, ripping away my sanity till all was left was the shell of the person I once was. Pain is all I could feel until I no longer could take it. My vision faded and all I could see was the barren waste land left behind by the laser strike. In the distance I could see her, I saw Mia! I ran forward, but as I approached I noticed that though it was my padawan she looked drastically different. Her face was cut and her eyes were ringed with dark black and blue circles. Her clothes were tattered from burns and her hair knotted. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes and said, "It's your fault."

I looked at her again wondering if I heard her right. She repeated it again "It's your fault!"

Her voice was so coarse but her words were like fire they burned me and gave my heart a deeper sense of burden. But, she wasn't done. "You failed me Master. Why would you just watch me die. Why didn't you stop me from entering the battlefield. I died for you and you didn't even look back you didn't-"

I cut her off saying " I did Mia I looked back and cried knowing I lost my best friend. Watching you die hurt me so much. The hunters will never be the same… I will never be the same without you. But you told me to go. What was I supposed to do?"

The scene changed. Another form joined Mia. My eyes instantly teared up seeing the face of my mother. Also lashed and broken with an angry and crude expression sitting upon her lips. "You could have pulled her back and taken her place my daughter, but you choice your life over hers," tears once again filling my eyes but the words continued, "You don't deserve to be a jedi master. You're a disgrace."

My mother's words made me drop to my knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry." I cried out

But before I could say anything else they were gone. Leaving me lying on the ground. After this I woke up my cheeks stained red with tears and eyes puffy. I was on a cliff overlooking the horizon when I heard a voice calling me. "katie...Katie...KATIE!" I looked around but saw nothing. But as I turned back to the cliff I saw her Mia. She looked almost like a hologram blue but this had not static or pixels. The blue was brisked around her limbs leaving an elegant trail behind her. She wore her favorite jacket and looked nothing like my dream. "Mia?" I asked allowing a stray tear flow down my cheek.

She smiled like she used to and said "Yes Master, it is me. I am a force ghost. Now I can guide you through the ways of the force."

I barely listened to her and quickly said " I am so sorry I let you die." my voice wavering

She frowned and said " What happened was my choice and I choice to save you and the rest of the Hunters. So get off your knees and head back to the base the others need your leadership. You need to win this war or my sacrifice will have meant nothing…" She paused for a moment, "Do you understand?" I shook my head yes, "Then go"

With that I ran as quickly as I could back to the base. I would not let my broken spirit end this war, I need to do this for her!"

Well guys that's it I'm sorry that it isn't that long but I just want to ease back into writing so see ya guys next time!


	9. Solemn Farewell

A Solemn Farewell

Hey Everyone! I missed you guys so much am I'm so sorry for the huge time gap since the last time I wrote and that the chapter was so short. I have been so busy, but I am not going to make excuses my b. So I promise My co-writer and I will work on this more often… hopefully. Just a warning I did change the rating to teen because this story is taking a much darker twist than my other stories. But anyways hope you enjoy the story and please review!

Mia Pov

Light seared my eyes, and I gasped, sitting up suddenly.

At first, I was confused at my surroundings, but then my eyes adjusted to the light. I was sitting in the middle of a large clearing, with large trees and a river dotting the serene landscape. In the distance, I could see mountains and forests, and, at the bend in the river, there was a cluster of humble looking houses, next to a large temple.

I stood up, and felt my stomach where the lightsaber had pierced me through, only to find that the injury was not there. Instead, the fabric of my robes was smooth, almost as though it had not been split open.

"Am I dreaming, or tripping on Gungan mushrooms?" I mutter to myself, before hearing someone laugh behind me. I whirl around, grasping for my lightsaber, and coming up empty handed. "Who's there?"

Behind me stood a man, clad in the robes of an old Jedi Master. His brown hair was long, and his beard was cropped cleanly. He had a cheerful face, as if he could stare into a person and see only the good in them.

"I am not your enemy, nor am I a hallucination from one of those hallucinogenic edibles. I am very much real", the man said in a calm voice.

"Um… who exactly are you, and what is this place?", I asked, "It's so… peaceful".

The man smiled, "I am a voice from a long time ago, a time where Jedi were guardians of peace and justice, but, to you, I am known as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn".

My eyes widened, "You're Master Jinn, the master of Obi-Wan Kenobi? Wait, but aren't you… well…"

"Dead?", Qui-Gon smiled, "Yes, unfortunately, I am no longer part of the living world, but then again, neither are you, my child".

My lungs constricted, "So… that means…?"

Qui-Gon offered me a kind, consoling look, "That Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, killed you, yes. This place is the Netherworld of the Force, the place where all Force-sensitive individuals go when they pass on.".

I was shocked, but then raised my hands in front of my face. Where the beige of my robes ended, there was a blue sheen, and my hand and body were slightly translucent.

"However, your story is not over yet"

I looked up, "It isn't?"

The man motioned for me to follow him to the edge of the clearing, where the land dropped off into a blend of mist and stars, "Yes, for you see, you have unfinished business. I sense that the rest of your friends will not remain long in the material world, and you must help them to reach the land of the Whills, the Netherworld".

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk up to my best friends and foster siblings and be like, 'Hey guys, I hope you're not too busy, but we're all gonna die soon?!' That's not how it works", I said, causing Qui-Gon to laugh again.

"You're an unorthodox one, I'll give you that, but, then again, so was I", he said, smiling, "What I'm asking you to do is to not interfere, but comfort them and their spirits. Only those who are at peace can make it here, and all of you have suffered enough as to deserve eternal peace and rest".

I softened at his unexpected kindness, and nodded slowly, "Then, it is my duty. I cannot say no".

Qui-Gon beamed kindly, and then used the Force to split the veil of the mist until I was looking out at the landscape of Yavin IV. "May the Force be with you".

I stepped through, and vanished into the atmosphere.

Katie Pov

My body ached as I ran back through the dense jungles of Yavin IV. Though beautiful, I saw the vast collections of trees and wildlife for what they were, a dangerous and deadly area. Once you entered no one could promise your safe return, but that's only for the ordinary. Trust me I'm not what you would call ordinary.

I used the force to see farther than any other. I felt the force move around me and everything in the area. I could feel the people at the base surrounded by the light. The base began to approach faster for I got more excited to be home. The dark was soon disrupted by the lights from the patrol. I walked into the entrance of the base but was quickly hit by what could only be described as a pulse of pain that coursed its way through my body the same way

I imagined it would feel being struck by lightning. Though the surge didn't leave my body I continued to walk through the dimmed light of the atrium. My eyes reflected the moonlights glimmer through the crumbling stone ceiling.

As I continued to walk I started to pass by the bed chambers of our many padawans. Their voices hushed hoping not to be heard by their superiors. A petite smile on my stone cold face, remembering how Mia used to talk to me from her station from the night before. She spoke of the people she saw, how I loved watching her eyes shine when she talked of how they dressed and how they talked like there wasn't anybody around to hear their booming voices across the desert sand. I missed her so much, she was like my little sister. Now all that remained of her was her force ghost which was not even close to having her around. Apparently when you die and learn the secrets of the world that gives you free reign to pester your practical siblings half to death.

As I continued to walk the surge got stronger. My body felt like it was being attracted to a magnet. As the pain became debilitating I stopped and began to look around. I instantly knew where I was. I stood in front of a red door with the number 7 on it. This was Will's room. My mind began to race. As I continued to think my body shook and I turned pale. I finally built up enough courage to enter, still unsure of what was waiting for me inside.

I look around trying to find traces of life but all I could see was what looked liked like a home that had just been hit by a tornado. Trust me we weren't in Kansas. Clothes were tossed from the drawers and scattered across the floor. I began to worry more than before, I was the messy one not him. If he became messy to oh god this base would look more like a landfill rather than a place used for the planning of important strikes against the Empire. As I continue to look around I noticed the bathroom door opened just a crack. I inched closer and pushed the door open. What laid behind it made me gasp as I saw the body of my brother slumped across the floor. Surrounding him there was a puddle of crimson that had began to stain the white marble floor. The brown haired man's head moved to face me revealing his blue eyes.

A tear slid down my face as I see what he had done. Next to him laid a small dagger that was given to him for his service in Tatooine. He said, "I love you sis…" he gasps for more air, "but I can't do this anymore."

"No!" I say desperately now on the floor next to him. Now I was pleading for him to stay with me.

His eyes glimmered as he said, "Win the war...For me"

With that his body went limp. I let out a blood curdling scream which drew the attention of Padmé and several other high ranking officials. They entered the chamber and saw me sitting on the floor next to the lifeless corpse of the once commander. They tilted their heads and proceeded dragging me out of the room. My sobs filling the cold night.

Mia Pov

I stared sadly at the sight of Katie being dragged away, hysterical, by two of our older Hunters. She was reaching out at Will's body, which I then walked over to slowly. Reaching over, I touched his heart, I felt a strange tugging sensation, and felt a presence lying just inside Will's body. Reaching into it, I pulled at this entity, and, slowly, a ghostly image of Will rose out of his body. Soon, Ghost Will was hovering over his body, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he groaned before recognizing me.

"M-Mia? What- How-how are you here?", Will asked, scared, "Am I… dead?"

I smiled, "Well yeah, you did stab yourself, dumbass. What were you thinking would happen, a genie would come from the knife and grant you wishes?" His icy blue eyes looked at me in confusion still not completely understanding the situation.

"Ok, so welcome to the force, commander. Our bodies are now one with the powers we worked to live in harmony with. Though, I don't know exactly what purpose we hold yet, I do believe your sister is is the true reason we are here. I have been sent to watch over her, and I think when I walked over to your body I pulled your spirit here so you could help." Will began to pace the floor muttering to himself.

"How could I have done this to her. I know what happened to her after you left. How did this was a good option. How could I be so dishonorable to my soldiers to my sister, the one who helped me learn the ways of the force."

"Time to shut up! Yes, you were stupid for doing this. Will this scar Katie? Most Definitely. Will she use your memory to help her push forward? Yes. Now stop the woe is me act, and focus on the here and now. We are here for Katie...I think. And if my theory is true we are here to help her through the rest of this war. And then…" Will looks at me with anxious eyes trying to read my blank expression.

"Then what?" I stayed silent, "Mia, then what?"

"Then…" I pause and sigh, "I believe this form will disappear. From What I understand this isn't a permanent state. Once we have served our purpose the force will completely devour us. Well, devour in the nicest way. It would probably be peaceful, considering we are dead." Will looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he understood what I was saying. He shook his head slowly to confirm to me he knew what this meant. It was time for us to fulfill our duty to our master.

Katie Pov

I was taken to my chamber where Padmé sat with me on my cot. She soothed me by shushing me and rubbing my back. After about an hour of crying my eyes ran dry leaving me dry heaving. My body grew exhausted emotionally, I began to doze off into darkness, fighting to stay conscious. I quickly became overcome by my drooping eyelids, giving into sleep.

My dreams were plagued by images of Mia and Will. There deaths playing over and over in my mind. I knew that Mia would be by my side and reassured me her death wasn't my fault, but Will's was the most traumatizing.

 _I looked down at his body and his weak body as he is struggling to breathe. He takes a short and shaky inhale and his eyes grow dark. He began to talk but his voice was sinister whispering "You caused this. You are fighting a force too difficult and you won't realize that you plan was hopeless until you are standing as the last survivor of a dying rebellion. The empire will take everything from you because you were too naive to realize you aren't a warrior." He takes another breathe his skin growing paler, his eyes turning yellow_ , " _You are to blame for the loss of all our lives. I decided I'd die on my own will rather than following your orders and walking into a death trap."_

These words snapped me back to reality, I realized that the dark was pulling me in due to my fear. I needed to fight this. I need to win this war.

Saying goodbye to Will was difficult and could only be described as this. A Solemn Farewell.


End file.
